Unfolding Prophecy
by sexymama25
Summary: The Cullens and the Volturi rule the United States in the Vampire World. Humans are property or used for blood. There is an ancient prophecy of a powerful group of humans that will join with the vampires and change the world. A girl named bella will lead.
1. Chapter 1

A river of blood that's all I saw when I looked into his cold dead eyes. "Hello my love did you miss me" The man says with his velvety voice. "Please just leave me alone I don't want to go back" I scream moving away from him when another pair of arms grabs me. "Sorry my sweet Bella, but you're coming with us whether you want to or not" A man behind me says with a southern accent. "Please I swear I want tell a sole please just let me go" I plead. "We don't have time for this let's take the human to Carlisle and Aro and let them decide what to do with her" A girl says. "I already know what I want to do to her" The man with the velvety voice. "Enough Edward your lust is driving me crazy I might take Alice in the woods if you continue like this. "Enough both of you let's get this human back to Carlisle before the others come looking for use" The girl says before walking off leaving me behind as the one I learned name is Jasper drags me behind her and the one known as Edward follows behind me smiling smugly.

I am dragged along for a couple of hours when we reach a castle like place. "Hey did you guys bring back dinner save a bit for me" The guard says looking at me hungrily. I hear a growl behind me. I turn to see Edward looking angrily at the guard. We continue on until we enter a room with two men in it. "What have you three found today" A man with blonde hair asks. "Carlisle we have found a human in the forest and she does not appear to be owned" the one named Jasper says. "No one owns me I finally speak up staring at these vampires angrily." "Well she is feisty isn't she Carlisle" The other man standing next to him says. "Yes, maybe you should see what she's thinking Aro so we can decide where to send this human" the one named Carlisle's says.

"You are right Carlisle give me your hand" The man named Aro says. I pull my hand away when the one named Jasper grabs my hand and places it in Aro's hand. After a few minutes a total look of shock comes over his face. "This is not possible I can't read a single thought" Aro says stepping away from the human. "Edward tries reading her mind" Carlisle asks suspiciously. "I have already tried father I am unable to read her mind" Edward admits ashamedly. "Alice can you see her future" Carlisle asks. No her future is blurry it's like she's not human or vampire Carlisle" Alice says nervously. "Jasper can you affect her emotions" Carlisle asks. "No she's blocking me completely and it doesn't appear she's even trying I never met a human like this before" Jasper says.

"Girl what is your name" The one named Carlisle asks. I look up at him angrily before kicking the one named Jasper in the leg breaking free and running for the exit. I suddenly hit something rock hard that knocks me to the ground. I rub my head and look up to see a big meaty looking guy. "Brothers you're going to let a mere human make of fool of you really" The big meaty man says pushing me back towards the other. "Well for a human she sure does pack a punch she actually left a bruise on Jasper" Carlisle says then turns back to me. "Now I asked you a question young lady what is your name" The one known as Carlisle asks again. "My name is Bella and you must let me go now they will come here looking for me" I say nervously trying to escape the hold of the vampire who is holding me.

"What are you?" Aro asks nervously. Just then there is a loud crash and a guard comes running into the room. "What is the meaning of this interruption" Aro asks looking at the man angrily. "Master we are under attack by strange powerful being they appear human though" The guard says nervously. Just then the door crashes open and a man walks in smugly dropping a vampire as he walks. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our throne room" Aro and Carlisle says angrily staring at the man in front of them. "You freaks have something that belongs to me return her now and I will leave the rest of you unharmed" The man says staring pointedly at Bella.

"Come, Bella we have bothered these creatures long enough" The man says beckoning for Bella to come to him. "No, I want go back I escaped you and I will be free I will not do what you want" Bella says angrily. "You will do what you are told bitch or I will kill you here and now" The man says angrily glaring at Bella. "You don't scare me I know the truth now" Bella says and everyone notices the look of fear that crosses the man's face. Bella turns to use and smiles. "I am sorry for getting you involved in this I will leave at once" Bella says before a she disappears right in front of us. "What in the hell just happened? Alice asks nervously. "Dammitt" the man says before storming out angrily. "Find that girl" Carlisle says urgently. The three head out immediately in search of the mystery girl that just disappeared in thin air.

"What do you think she is?" Aro asks suspiciously. "I don't know but with power like that on our side no other vampire in the world will ever defy us again" Carlisle says smugly before walking out of the throne room and heading back to his mate Esme. Leaving Aro to wonder what powers this girl could bring to their already powerful army before heading back to his own chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

A river of blood that's all I saw when I looked into his cold dead eyes. "Hello my love did you miss me" The man says with his velvety voice. "Please just leave me alone I don't want to go back" I scream moving away from him when another pair of arms grabs me. "Sorry my sweet Bella, but you're coming with us whether you want to or not" A man behind me says with a southern accent. "Please I swear I want tell a sole please just let me go" I plead. "We don't have time for this let's take the human to Carlisle and Aro and let them decide what to do with her" A girl says. "I already know what I want to do to her" The man with the velvety voice. "Enough Edward your lust is driving me crazy I might take Alice in the woods if you continue like this. "Enough both of you let's get this human back to Carlisle before the others come looking for use" The girl says before walking off leaving me behind as the one I learned name is Jasper drags me behind her and the one known as Edward follows behind me smiling smugly.

I am dragged along for a couple of hours when we reach a castle like place. "Hey did you guys bring back dinner save a bit for me" The guard says looking at me hungrily. I hear a growl behind me. I turn to see Edward looking angrily at the guard. We continue on until we enter a room with two men in it. "What have you three found today" A man with blonde hair asks. "Carlisle we have found a human in the forest and she does not appear to be owned" the one named Jasper says. "No one owns me I finally speak up staring at these vampires angrily." "Well she is feisty isn't she Carlisle" The other man standing next to him says. "Yes, maybe you should see what she's thinking Aro so we can decide where to send this human" the one named Carlisle's says.

"You are right Carlisle give me your hand" The man named Aro says. I pull my hand away when the one named Jasper grabs my hand and places it in Aro's hand. After a few minutes a total look of shock comes over his face. "This is not possible I can't read a single thought" Aro says stepping away from the human. "Edward tries reading her mind" Carlisle asks suspiciously. "I have already tried father I am unable to read her mind" Edward admits ashamedly. "Alice can you see her future" Carlisle asks. No her future is blurry it's like she's not human or vampire Carlisle" Alice says nervously. "Jasper can you affect her emotions" Carlisle asks. "No she's blocking me completely and it doesn't appear she's even trying I never met a human like this before" Jasper says.

"Girl what is your name" The one named Carlisle asks. I look up at him angrily before kicking the one named Jasper in the leg breaking free and running for the exit. I suddenly hit something rock hard that knocks me to the ground. I rub my head and look up to see a big meaty looking guy. "Brothers you're going to let a mere human make of fool of you really" The big meaty man says pushing me back towards the other. "Well for a human she sure does pack a punch she actually left a bruise on Jasper" Carlisle says then turns back to me. "Now I asked you a question young lady what is your name" The one known as Carlisle asks again. "My name is Bella and you must let me go now they will come here looking for me" I say nervously trying to escape the hold of the vampire who is holding me.

"What are you?" Aro asks nervously. Just then there is a loud crash and a guard comes running into the room. "What is the meaning of this interruption" Aro asks looking at the man angrily. "Master we are under attack by strange powerful being they appear human though" The guard says nervously. Just then the door crashes open and a man walks in smugly dropping a vampire as he walks. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our throne room" Aro and Carlisle says angrily staring at the man in front of them. "You freaks have something that belongs to me return her now and I will leave the rest of you unharmed" The man says staring pointedly at Bella.

"Come, Bella we have bothered these creatures long enough" The man says beckoning for Bella to come to him. "No, I want go back I escaped you and I will be free I will not do what you want" Bella says angrily. "You will do what you are told bitch or I will kill you here and now" The man says angrily glaring at Bella. "You don't scare me I know the truth now" Bella says and everyone notices the look of fear that crosses the man's face. Bella turns to use and smiles. "I am sorry for getting you involved in this I will leave at once" Bella says before a she disappears right in front of us. "What in the hell just happened? Alice asks nervously. "Dammitt" the man says before storming out angrily. "Find that girl" Carlisle says urgently. The three head out immediately in search of the mystery girl that just disappeared in thin air.

"What do you think she is?" Aro asks suspiciously. "I don't know but with power like that on our side no other vampire in the world will ever defy us again" Carlisle says smugly before walking out of the throne room and heading back to his mate Esme. Leaving Aro to wonder what powers this girl could bring to their already power army before heading back to his own chambers


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All characters from twilight are Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

Chapter 3

I go up into the mountains to find the people that my parents said would help me escape from Stephan and his crew. I am so tired I collapse on the ground. When I come around I hear people talking. "Do you think she's the one" One person says.

"Might be but we want no until the alignment of the stars and moon" Another person says.

"What are we going to do with her if she is the one?" Another person asks.

"We can't let her fall into enemy hands if it comes to it we will dispose of her to stop the prophecy from coming to fruition" Another man says.

"Shush guys I think she's waking up" Another person says.

Slowly I open my eyes pretending like I hadn't heard anything that said trying to figure out how to escape as soon as possible.

"Hey sweety you're finally awake how are you finally" A young woman asks removing a warm wash cloth from my forehead.

"Fine, just a little groggy do you know where I can find a Jacob and Charlie" A asks hesitantly not sure how much I could tell these people.

"That would be use" Two men says stepping out from in the crowd of people staring at me.

I keep quiet recognizing these voices from the one's I heard earlier.

"My parents told me to seek you out if Stephan attacked our village if I managed to escape they said you could help me escape this place" I say nervously.

"Why would Stephan be after you" the one named Jacob says.

"I have no idea he took all the women from my village I barely escaped into the forest and ran into some vampires and then Stephan attacked again an then I escaped in the commotion" I says making sure I leave out exactly how I escaped.

"Rest here girl for tonight we will make arrangement to get you out of her tomorrow" the one named Charlie says.

I lay back down and then the candles are cut off and everyone moves to there own quarters. I sit quietly until I hear the sound of sleeping. I hurriedly dress and tip toe to the entrance. I duck down behind a boulder because I hear voices up ahead.

"We should kill the girl now" One man says angrily.

"We are not murders Michael" Charlie says.

"Well what we can't just let her fall back into Stephan's hands that could be the end of us" another man says.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow I am totally tired" Jacob says.

I stay behind the boulder until I hear nothing then I hurriedly take of running. A hand suddenly grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob asks looking at me furiously.

"Away from here obviously you aren't going to help me" I yank my arm away from him and take off running faster than I've ever run before.

Meanwhile in the Castle Aro and Carlisle are sitting on there throne staring at Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

"Are you telling me this human girl broke through our shield and is still alive" Carlisle says getting up from his throne and pacing back and forth.

"Yes, father" Edward says with his head bowed.

Just then there's a commotion out in the hallway and the door suddenly opens to the man from last night.

"What are you doing here again?" Aro demands angrily.

"I am sorry about barging in last night but the girl is my property and I want her back immediately" Stephan says looking at the vampires disguste.

"Well she's obviously not here so leave" Edward says angrily.

"Listen hear you living dead piece of crap the girl could destroy us all" Stephan says loosing his temper.

"Unlike you elemental filth we can't be killed remember" Edward says snidely growling.

"Calm down" Carlisle says standing up from his throne once more.

"Fine" Edward says rising from his crouched position.

"Speak" Carlisle says turning back to the man in front of them

"My name is Stephan I am an elemental as your friend here has already stated and the girl is very dangerous for not only the elementals , but also vampires" Stephan says smugly thinking they are believing him.

"Explain how one human girl can hurt use" Carlisle asks never taking his eyes off Stephan.

"It's a prophecy I haven't been told the whole thing but the girl controls great power that is why I'm asking you to help me find her and take her back to my headquarters so that I can properly contain her power" Stephan says snidely.

"We will consider this situation and get back to you soon" Carlisle says before turning his back and walking back to his throne sitting down.

Stephan is practically fuming how dare these undead creatures treat him like he's nothing but I bug to him he can't wait until he gets the girls power and destroys all these filthy creatures.

"Well I look forward to hearing from you" Stephan says before turning and walking out the room.

Carlisle look at Edward expectantly.

"He's lying he knows a lot more about the girl than he's letting on and he doesn't want to control her power he wants to use her power to destroy us" Edward says angrily.

"Jasper, Alice go to the archive and search for this prophecy before we make a move we need to no what we're up against.

Stephan returns to his headquarters and throws his clothes away to be burned.

"So how did it go master" Jasmine ask as he enters his throne room.

"Good I guess hope those filthy creatures help us track the girl down and then once we have the girl exterminate all those filthy undead creatures understand" Stephan says.

"As you wish master" Jasmine says leaving the room to make preparations for the search.

Stephan sits back smiling smugly soon Bella my sweet you will belong to me and all your powers will be mine. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I run and run until I hear a strange voice I stop and look all around wondering where the voice is coming from. Then I notice mist coming towards me and I gasp as the mist takes human form.

"Who are you?" I stutter nervously moving away from the figure.

"Stay calm child I am only hear to talk" The mist says.

"Talk to me about what" I ask nervously.

"You are feeling weird things are happening that you don't understand am I correct" The mist asks.

I just stare at this thing like its crazy.

"I am your mother" The mist says before disappearing.

I sit there completely speechless not knowing what is going on and more confused than I was before. I continue running until I get to an abandoned house. I go inside and take a nap.

Meanwhile back at the castle Carlisle and Aro are waiting for Jasper and Alice's report when the door slams open.

"Where is that husband of mine hiding" An angry vampire says from the doorway.

"Rosalie honey I've been helping Dad that's why I didn't make it home last night" Emmett says hiding behind Edward.

"Don't give me that crap you could have called you know" Rosalie says slapping Emmett in the back of the head before storming out of the room.

"Damn she's sexy when she's made I'll be back in a little while" Emmett says running after his angry wife.

A few minutes later the door opens and in walks Alice and Jasper looking very glum.

"Okay did you find anything about the prophecy Stephan was referring to" Aro demands.

"Yes, it was in the old vampire's tomb from the first vampires" Alice says nervously.

"You're saying this prophecy has existed for almost 10000 years" Carlisle asks quit interested now.

"Yes" Jasper replies.

"Okay, so what is the prophecy" Aro demands nervously.

Alice takes the book in her hand and opens to the prophecy and begins reading.

_It has been foretold of a human girl that will be born that will decide the fate of all creatures and the world. She will be plain, smart, intelligent, and powerful, but no of this matters until her 21__st__ birthday. On that day the girl will come into her full power. Her mother is nature itself and her father was destruction together they made her and with their combined powers she will be our destroyer. There are 10 events that must occur before her 21__st__ birthday. 1__st__ event is the alignment of the moon and stars, 2__nd__ event is a total eclipse, 3__rd__ event is the earth will glow, 4__th__ event is the sun and moon will be in the sky together, 5__th__ event is a red moon, 6__th__ event is the stars will form an arrow in the sky pointing to the girl, the 7__th__ event will be the earth will shake, the 8__th__ event will be volcanoes will erupt, the 9__th__ event will be the girl appearing in the sky, the 10__th__ event will be the Earth stops moving and all time is stopped. After all these events occur the girl will find her mate in a human, vampire, or elemental or another supernatural creature. When they become one here powers will be unleashed and the fate of the world will be decided" _Alice reads before closing the book.

"It doesn't say when it's going to start" Carlisle asks.

"No" Jasper says.

"Does anyone know when the moon and the stars are in perfect alignment" Alice asks.

Edward sits there and doesn't say anything until her hears about the alignment.

"It happens tomorrow night I was planning on watching it" Edward says.

"What?" Carlisle and Aro both say.

"The moon and the stars will be in alignment tomorrow night" Edward says looking at everyone curiously.

"We've got to find that girl at once" Carlisle says nervously.

"That's almost impossible we can't smell her" Alice, Jasper and Edward say simultaneously.

"Edward where does this alignment most prominent" Carlisle asks.

"In the eastern mountain" Edward says.

"You three need to be there but don't scare her off we just need to confirm that she is the girl in question" Carlisle says.

"Why do you think she'll be there though?" Edward asks.

"Because of the prophecy all these events happen and I assume each one gives her another power if my thinking is accurate" Carlisle says.

Meanwhile in another castle far away Stephan sits in his throne room looking smugly. When suddenly the open and in blows wind, soon taking the form of a person.

"What is it Winslow?" Stephan says.

"Sir, I am sorry to disrupt you, but I have important news about the prophecy" The man named Winslow says.

"What?" Stephan says standing up from his throne.

"The moon and the stars will align tomorrow night if she is the one the prophecy speaks of she will be on the highest mountain as she gains the power of the sky" Winslow says.

"Thank you Winslow sends Jasmine to me" Stephan says before sitting back on his throne.

"Yes, of course sir" Winslow says bowing before leaving the room.

A few minutes later Jasmine walks in floating on air.

"You called for me master" Jasmine says bowing.

"Yes, prepare the troops the prophecy begins tomorrow and if I have my say it will end tomorrow" Stephan says before walking out of the throne room leaving a vey stunned Jasmine behind.

Meanwhile in the mountains a group is suited up.

"I told you last night we should have killed her" One man says.

"How where we supposed to know she would try to escape" Charlie says.

"She heard use talking earlier last night" Jacob says.

"Yeah and how did she get by you oh Great one" Another man says.

"Shut up arguing among ourselves is not helping the situation we need to find her before the moon and stars align tomorrow night" Charlie says angrily.

"Fine let's go" The others say walking behind Charlie leaving Jacob to bring up the rear.

"What are we going to do with her when we find her" One man asks.

"We'll do what is necessary to protect the human race" Charlie says sadly not looking at anyone else.


End file.
